1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head, and particularly to a structure of connection of a holder to a magnetic head core in an erasing magnetic head.
2. Related art
FIGS. 4 and 5 are views for explaining a conventional erasing magnetic head. In these drawings, the reference numeral 2 designates a magnetic head core formed of a magnetic material and constituted by front cores 2a and 2b connected to each other at their one ends, and a center core 2c having one end connected to the front cores 2a and 2b; 4, a coil bobbin mounted on the center core 2c and wound with a coil 5; 7 a terminal substrate formed of an electrically insulating material fixed to the magnetic head core 2 and planted with terminals 8 to which end portions of coils 5 are connected; and 9, a holder formed of a nonmagnetic material. Here, the other end of the center core 2c and the respective other ends of the front cores 2a and 2bform tracks 10 and 11.
The connection of the holder 9 to the magnetic head core 2 is performed by use of an adhesive agent to thereby obtain such a magnetic head as shown in FIG. 5.
In the aforementioned configuration, however, because an adhesive agent is used when the holder 9 is connected to the magnetic head core 2, the magnetic head core 2 and the holder 9 must be held with a suitable pressure until the adhesive agent is hardened. Accordingly, there arises a problem that this method is not suitable for improvement of productivity, or the like, because of the necessity of a holding jig, or the like.